


Ten Thousand Years

by AshyGurl101



Category: The Deep (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family, nektons, thedeep, uwu, willxkaiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyGurl101/pseuds/AshyGurl101
Summary: Just a cute moment between Kaiko and Will...
Relationships: Will/Kaiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Ten Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot for you all about Kaiko and Will because there isn't enough of that yet! UwU  
> There is singing, but it isn't a musical I swear! At least, I think it isn't...

Will walked to the bridge, admiring how the water outside looked in the pre-dawn light. He found Kaiko sitting down at the very front of the Aronnax, looking out as well.

"Hey," he said. "You're up early."

Kaiko looked back at him and her face lit up. "So are you," she replied, surprised.

"Pretty sunrise."

"If you didn't spend so much time in the study you'd see them more often." Kaiko got up and moved to the pilot seat.

"If I didn't spend so much time in the study, I'd see you more often?" Will translated. Kaiko didn't like him spending too much time in there. He did try to balance it out with the rest of his life, but sometimes he forgot.

Kaiko hmmm–ed. "Sometimes," she said, surfacing the Aronnax. "But it isn't your fault that you like maps and old things. Come for a walk with me?"

Will let his wife take his arm and lead him to the deck and into a world he wasn't very familiar with due to his indoor preferences.

Dawn. A pink sky with golden rimmed clouds above. An ocean bathed into an opaque mirror of serenity below. The crisp morning air made them both shiver slightly.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kaiko turned to look at him.

Will looked down at her cuddling into his side. "Not with you standing there in comparison," he murmured and kissed her cheek. "Nothing could look as beautiful as you do right now."

"Of everything I've ever seen, all the sights under the water and all the views above, nothing comes close to the two in harmony. It makes you feel very insignificant," Kaiko whispered. "And it makes me wonder..." She hesitated.

"Wonder what?" Will encouraged.

"How lucky I am, because there are seven and a half billion people in the world, and you chose me over all of them."

Will put his arms around her waist. "I'm even luckier," he whispered back, "that you chose me too because I couldn't live without you."

He looked into her eyes as she put her hands on his shoulders and he began to spin her. "I have died every day, waiting for you," he began, singing a low harmony.

"Will, you know I can't dance. Or sing," she protested.

"Yes you can," he said. "You know you can. And I know you can." And he kept singing that low, incomplete harmony.

"Darling don't be afraid..." He stopped and listened to imaginary crickets. "Okay then, you don't have to."

Kaiko huffed. "Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years," she sang mutinously.

"Actually," Will thought out loud, "Nereus looks about 70, doesn't he?"

"Don't ruin my morning. That name is tabooed from my sub."

"Okay," Will agreed. "But if he is over 6,000 years old, then we might live for that long, too."

Kaiko looked sceptically at him. "So..."

Will began to dance again. "I have loved you for ten thousand years..." he harmonised.

Kaiko got it. "And I'll love you for ten thousand more..." she sang, swaying with Will.

The first rays of sun dipped over the horizon and bathed the couple in golden light, pouring warmth into their hearts.

"I have died every day, waiting for you..."

A quiet, higher-pitched harmony started singing along with them, the words not quite the same.

"Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you..."

As Will lifted his wife up and spun her around, he could have sworn he heard a guitar playing along—

"For ten thousand years..."

That was a guitar strumming. Will stopped spinning Kaiko around and listened.

"And you'll love each other for—" A high voice piped, then stuttered.

Kaiko smiled. "Fontaine? I didn't know you played acoustic."

There was a clatter, and Fontaine appeared. "—evermore..." she sang sheepishly, finishing her chord progression.

"Why are you up so early?" Will asked.

"Because I heard singing," Fontaine explained like it was obvious. "And there is no point in staying in bed listening to awesome harmonising without joining in. Three-part harmonies are my favourite. Was that your wedding song?"

"When I walked down the aisle," Kaiko said. "But enough weddingy mush, yeah? Let's do another song. Baby, I..."

"No!" Ant shouted, appearing from wherever Fontaine had previously come from. "No Perfect! I would rather clean my room than do that."

"Dancing in the dark..." Fontaine started immediately. Ant disappeared again, much to Will's amusement. Fontaine followed, to 'supervise', she claimed as she had disappeared giggling.

Will stood next to his wife and watched the sun rising.

"Kaiko?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to live for ten thousand years with me?"

Kaiko turned around, flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kinda sad because Kaiko isn't Lemurian and won't live that long, but we don't need to talk about that.


End file.
